Mental
by Canary's Song
Summary: I really shouldn't have accepted the job at St Dymphna's Mental Hospital, but hey, I'm desperate. But you eventually get used to being a nurse to a bunch of insane people. A bunch that includes the world's greatest criminal.
1. Prologue

**Hello there fellow fanfictionians! I have another story now~ Too bad this is just the prologue. It's short and I'll be posting a few chapters in the after a day or two...or three. Anywho, I'm really looking forward to writing this fanfic :D Although since I dont know how BB actually acts I'll be winging it. A lot. Hope you don't mind~ and if you think he should act differently (once he's introduced into the story, of course) just post a review and I'll change him up a bit ;) This story will be set up slightly different than my other one but I don't believe you'll mind. This fic isn't really a BBxOc story but there will be occasional fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Death Note since I am writing fanfiction. I do own this story's plot and any OCs I create.**

**P.r.o.l.o.g.u.e**

**_/Start\\_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hi, I'm Vivian Brooks and I'm utterly screwed.

Let me just warn you now, when looking for a job there are a few things that you should _**definitely **_avoid. Thing number one: _**never**_ dismiss the fact that the website has only one page containing the place's name, address and phone number. Thing number two: after you apply for the job and they call back in the middle of the night to accept your offer, _**get suspicious**_. Thing number three: when no buses or cabs will drop you off at the address_**, turn around and don't look back**_. And number four? This was the deal breaker for me but I'm quite thick-headed so you may realize it isn't worth it and search elsewhere because of one of the earlier signs nevertheless, if you do ignore all the previous things, _**never**_ discount the name.

Now that you're all caught up, I can get back to staring at the welcome sign of my new job.

_Welcome to St. Dymphna's Mental Hospital._

So, once again, I'm Vivian Brooks and I'm absolutely screwed.

* * *

**/End\\**

**I'll update maybe tomorrow or the next day and the chapters WILL be longer. Please clickly the review button whether it be for a critic or a just to be nice :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I'm once again typing this AGAIN. Stupid fanfiction making me type things twice! Geez!**

**Anyways short chapter, wanted it longer but alas no such luck. Vivian turned out slight too cynical that I had planned but if your first day at work went this bad I bet you'd be pretty upset too. I hope you like this chapter...it's kinda a bunch of crap but it's a follow-the-introductory introductory chapter. Hope that makes sense. **

**Thank you reviewers for reviewing, it made me want to get this chapter out faster. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Death Note blah blah blah**

**Chapter One**

**S.t.a.r.t**

* * *

It was painstakingly silent outside the pristine _**mental**_ hospital, not even a peep or a twitter from a bird this early in morning (…perhaps they're still sleeping?) which I can honestly say unnerved me. The walk here, since my cab driver refused to drive me to the front doors of my new job, was definitely an odd one seeing as there were occasional moving shadows and nail marks scarring the trunks of trees.

Frankly, it scared the crap outta me.

My employers, who I had yet to meet, agreed to let me take the weekend shifts seeing as I'm currently still in high school and barely managing to get anything higher than a D-. Yes, aren't I the little genius? I also have to take into account that I still need to study so, I asked for the daytime shifts on said weekends too. They weren't too happy about that, but oh well, right?

Hoodie hood up, keeping my still sleep-ridden and sunlight sensitive eyes hidden (didn't want to scare the other employees with my haggard looks in the morning) I trudged along the new cement pathway till I reached the automatic doors into St Dymphna's.

It was…smiley inside St Dymphna's Mental Hospital. Literally.

The walls were a blinding white (probably from the fluorescent lights reflecting off them) with 'Be happy' and grinning face posters that just made you want to punch someone. Which was ironic since this is hopefully a mental correctional facility instead of just a mental one. I spotted a smiling blonde nurse before hurrying over to her.

"Hello, you must be the new employee~ I'm Melissa."

"Ah! Hello to you too! I'm Vivian Brooks…the new employee."

My words came out unintentionally fast and slurred but I stuck my hand out anyway, expecting her to shake it. I think it's safe to say I'm nervous. Melissa shook my hand politely before she took her hand away to reply.

"Yes, Yes. I suppose I should give you a tour…"

"It would be greatly appreciated, thank-"

I jerked in surprise as a siren started blaring, nearly rendering me deaf. Melissa's smile didn't fade as she looked at me and held up her pointer finger, asking me to wait a moment, before running off down a seemingly random hallway.

Well, this is just great, first day on the job and something siren-worthy happens.

I sighed, leaning back against the cold, pallid wall.

_I wonder what happened…_

Some cannibalistic patient escaped? One of the facility's cooks went insane and is now running around with a meat cleaver? Surely they wouldn't leave anything sharper than a spork laying around here. Maybe some brilliant criminal mastermind had killed the guards guarding his or her room and was running for an exit while just avoiding the nurses who were running with needles full of an anesthetic?

That was a mouthful…well it would be if I attempted to say it aloud.

There was shouting in the dark of the hallway that Melissa had run into and the soft sound of footsteps. The pounding sound of bare feet on hard linoleum floors grew louder and louder until a shaggy haired man bolted into the lobby, triumphant grin plastered on his pale face. It wasn't his disheveled appearance, such as dirty black shirt (which was a stark contrast to the colorless walls) or big bags under his eyes, it was his eyes themselves. His eyes which were a bloody crimson.

Melissa came running out after him, although it was obvious by her shrinking smile that they weren't going to catch up to him. I frowned, wondering whether I should try and stop this guy or not. Surely he was dangerous (Seeing as the doctors and nurses were carrying enough anesthetic to kill a cow) but I would certainly be fired if I didn't. And I _**really**_ needed this job.

So, putting my cowardly and 'I'm going to freak out' thoughts tucked away until later, I pulled off my shoe and with the hardest throw I could manage, I tossed my shoe right at his head. Since his eyes were focused on the exact doors I had come in through, he didn't notice the shoe projectile then it landed right…next to him.

_**Whoops**_, seems I've missed.

My attack didn't slow the man down at all and I was now left standing on one leg. What a waste of a shoe. I glanced at Melissa (who was now frowning) expecting her to continue her chase, but no, now she was aiming a gun at the escapee.

Holy crap, was she actually going to shoot him? I don't think I can just _**stand by**_ and _**watch**_ someone get _**killed**_. I can't even watch a horror movie without almost peeing in my pants.

Deciding to eliminate my cravenness (For now at least~) I tackled the red-eyed (did I mention how _**creeped out**_ I was about that?) mental patient.

Guess what? Total success!

125 pounds of deadweight atop a scrawny (Yes, this man was _very _scrawny in my mind) man should be enough to pin one down. Of course if he decided to kill me with a hidden meat cleaver (Or spork) I would die knowing I've done _**absolutely**_ nothing fulfilling with my life. And that some jobs just aren't worth it.

I felt the almost escapee staring at me, with his blank scarlet eyes and a grin stretched across his face.

I'm not ashamed to say that I wanted my mother at this point.

"Hehe, so you're the new employee?"

"Yeah, and who're you?"

"The…"

My vision faded to black and a ringing left me deaf. The gun must've been loaded with tranquilizer shots instead of bullets…and when I tackled this guy, Melissa must have shot said tranquilizer when I was jumping. So I'm the one who was shot up with enough anesthetic to kill a horse.

_Greeaat… _

Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**E.n.d**

**Short oh-so short *bangs head on keyboard* sorry bout this jumble of crap. Next chapter will, in fact, be longer (Isn't that what I said last time?) I think Vivian has a spork obsession or rather a fear of being ruthlessly slaughtered by one. Maybe the latter.**

**Please clicky the review button. Critics welcome. Blah blah blah Toodaloo~**


End file.
